


Dreams and Reality

by tyronepines



Series: Dimension T-128 [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronepines/pseuds/tyronepines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty realizes his feelings for Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Thursday night when Morty had a dream of Rick. It wasn’t the first time he had dreamed of his grandpa but this one was definitely the first time it was a sexual dream.

When he had woke up, he was hard and aching between his legs. Normally he would have taken care of it, but the fact that it was his grandpa that caused him to feel like this…

He avoided Rick for a week.

\-----

Rick confronted Morty finally, speaking to him for the first time that week. He was tired of not having his human cloaking shield with him on missions. It made shit like that harder, especially since Rick was a wanted criminal in his dimension.

“M-Morty, care to explaURRPain why you’re a-avoiding me?” Rick pulled a thread off of his lab coat, seemingly disinterested.

“O-O-Oh! Rick… I-I, uh, just didn’t- I was t-trying n-n-not to get in the way, y’know?” Morty stumbled over his words nervously, knowing Rick wouldn’t buy into his lame excuse of a lie. How could he actually explain that the reason he didn’t want to face Rick was because he was getting hard for him? Morty tried to reason with himself, sure it was just a dream. But it had actually affected him. And now every time he looked at Rick, distant memories of Rick’s dick played in the back of his mind, making him squirm uncomfortably.

“W-Whatever, Morty. We’re going out to-tonight. After dinner. Shit’s g-gunna be dangerous.” His words pulled Morty out of his thoughts.

“Tonight? I-I-I don’t know, Ri-”

“We’re going. No excuUURPses, Morty.”


	2. Chapter 2

For the next 3 weeks, things smoothed out between the two of them. They would go on their adventures together, sit next to each other at dinner, watch late night TV, and hang out in the garage; like they normally would do.

Morty kept his mouth shut when it came to his dreams, not that it ever came up. Ever since that first one, it had come back almost every night, resulting in the same thing every morning. Morty waking up with a stiffy. Although the dream of Rick had got Morty turned on, much to Morty’s concern, he still managed to go about his like normally: hang out with Rick, watch his parents argue, jack off to hot porn videos after school, the usual.

It was a month after the first dream occurred and Morty was sitting in his room with his laptop on his lap and his pants pushed down to his ankles. He could hear his parents arguing in the kitchen below his room. Summer was at her job and Rick was busy working in the garage. Meaning, it was perfect for alone time.

Morty pulled up the website, his typical type of porn videos coming up in the search, some red-headed girl getting fucked. Clicking on a random video, Morty started rubbing himself through his boxers, working himself up.

He let out a sigh as he pulled out his half hard cock, stroking himself slowly. When he got completely hard, he lubed up two of his fingers, leaned back, and shoved one knuckle deep inside himself. In the middle of letting out a soft moan, his bedroom door opened.

Jerking his head up to look at the door, his hands froze in spot as his eyes locked with Rick’s.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Morty watched in horror as Rick just stared at him silently, frowning. He ripped his hands back almost painfully fast, throwing the blanket over himself.

“J-J-Jesus Rick! H-H-Have you- have you ever heard o-of knocking?!”

Rick shifted uncomfortably, choosing to sneer to hide his embarrassment. Walking in on his grandson getting off wasn’t exactly what he had in mind for the afternoon.

“You g-gunna blame this o-URP-on me, Morty? Huh? H-How about you try l-locking the fucking door.”

Morty flushed red from Rick’s words, glaring at him.

“Wh- Whatever, Rick. J-Just get out already!”

\-----

Rick walked to his room quickly, trying to ignore the throbbing in between his legs. He hated himself, getting worked up like a goddamn dog in heat at the sight of his grandson with a finger inside himself.

Of course the kid had to like anal. And of course Rick had to walk in and see that. Of course, now Rick was currently jacking off in the dark bedroom to the thought of Morty taking all 8 inches of his dick like a champ.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed and the incident was never spoken of. Things went about normally.

For Morty, he noticed his life was sure getting fucked up. He found it weird and awkward how his dreams of Rick had become a normal and regular thing for him every night. In fact, instead of showering in cold water to get rid of his arousal, he eventually gave in. For the first time, he got off the hard on that was caused by his grandpa. Not only that, but he even thought of Rick. Yeah, he sure was fucked.

Morty was currently laying in his bed in the dark, curtains drawn. He had to think, had to figure this out. Sure he wasn’t a genius like his grandfather, who always reminded him how useless and stupid he was, but he wasn’t about to go running to him for answers.

Things were “normal” between them, so to speak. Well things went about normally but Morty could tell something had changed between them. Meaning not just Rick, but Morty too.

But what?

Rick was still treating Morty the same. But there was something off about the way Rick looked at him. Or lack of. 

Rick had been avoiding looking him in the eyes recently, now that he thought about it. He had been doing the same though. How could he look him in the eyes when he secretly got off to the thought of him.

The whole thing grossed Morty out. They were fucking related for Christ’s sake. Not to mention the age gap. Rick was in his 80’s, Morty only being 14. Rick would die way before Morty and then what would Morty do?

Wait, what?

What did Morty care if Rick died? Well, of course he cared, Rick was his best friend. He just didn’t care like… that. Not in the way that made his heart flutter and his stomach drop every time he saw him. Not in the way that made Morty blush every time Rick smiled or complimented him, which was something that didn’t happen often. Especially not in the way where you’re so wrapped up in them, you find yourself dreaming about them in more ways than one…

Shit, Morty was so fucked.

He had a crush on Rick.


End file.
